


Without

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another piece of nothingness... this time not so fluffy





	Without

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

When I proposed to Helen it was because she matched a set of criteria, my criteria, or rather the criteria that I was brought up to believe in. She was my friend, she had supported me, she was from a good family, she knew how to behave in polite society, and I truly believed that I was in love with her.

No wonder the whole thing was an unmitigated disaster. From the numerous chaotic false starts until the violent and bloody finish.

When I proposed to Barbara it was because she was the opposite of Helen. Yes, she is my friend, and yes, she supports me, but that is where the similarities end. 

She is fiery, passionate, loyal, sarcastic, witty and caring. We are complete opposites, and yet we fit together perfectly.

Through all the pain and heartache, I learnt a valuable lesson; you don’t marry someone you can live with, you marry the person you cannot live without.

And I cannot live without Barbara.


End file.
